User blog:Condisney17/Winnie the Pooh, Littlefoot, Thomas, and Twilight Sparkle in Once Upon a Time
Winnie the Pooh in Once Upon a time is an upcoming suggestion project tv series, suggested by Conrad Thauberger, and created by Shadow101815, Brerdaniel, Stuingtion, Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. Though it is just a suggestion, it can be unknown of when this will be released either on YouTube, Dailymotion, or Google Drive. Major Plot Line For the first six seasons, the series took place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales and other stories that were transported to the real world town and robbed of their original memories by the Evil Queen Regina (Lana Parrilla) who used a powerful curse obtained from Rumplestiltskin (Robert Carlyle). The residents of Storybrooke, where Regina is mayor, have lived an unchanging existence for 28 years, unaware of their own lack of aging. The town's only hope lies with a bail-bonds person named Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison), the daughter of Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming (Josh Dallas), who was transported from the Enchanted Forest to the real world via a magic tree as an infant before she could be cursed. As such, she is the only person who can break the curse and restore the characters' lost memories. She is aided by her son, Henry (Jared S. Gilmore), Winnie the Pooh, Littlefoot, Simba, Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, and their adventure teammates and Allies, with whom she was recently reunited after giving him up for adoption upon his birth, and his Once Upon a Time book of fairy tales that holds the key to breaking the curse. Henry is also the adopted son of Regina, providing a source of both conflict and common interest between the two women. Winnie the Pooh, Littlefoot, Simba, Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, and their Adventure teammates and allies were sent by Princess Celestia, Merlin, Quetzal (Dragon Tales), Princess Luna, Master Yen Sid, and the Blue Fairy to watch over Emma and help her restore her memory of how to break the curse and defeat their old enemies who were there to stop them from breaking it. Trivia Now when the whole crew joined Emma on their way Storybrooke in the Pilot Episode, they decided to split up into one team at a time. Meaning that Pooh Bear and his team would accompany Emma in one Episode, as Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, and Rafiki can do the same thing in another episode to avoid slowing down the episodes. Christopher Robin, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Tokapi, Brock, Emmy, Max, Cassie, Ord, Zak and Wheezie, Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, the Lost Boys (Slightly, Nibs, the Twins, Cubby, and Tootles), Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Terence, Clank and Bobble, Vidia, Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths, Dr. Martin Griffiths, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Mo, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Topsy, Tria, Tricia, Mama Flyer, Mama Swimmer, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, Mama and Papa Sharptooth, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewder Flam, Gurgi, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Emily, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, Luke, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Steven, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike (MLP), the Cutiemark Crusaders (Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Applebloom), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Zecora, Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls), Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Skuttle, Flounder, King Triton, Ariel's sisters (Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina), Urchin, Max the Sheepdog, Grimsby, Spot (TLM), Pearl, Gabrella, Ollie, Belle, the Beast (Prince Adam), Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, Sultan (BATB), Madame Armoire, Maurice, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Rajah, the Sultan, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scrappy, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, the mice, Fairy Godmother, Bruno, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Toby (TGMD), Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey), Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, the Three Good Fairies (Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether), Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Ayden, Lady Juliana, Alice, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Cheshire Cat, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Figaro, the Blue Fairy, Jack Skellington, Sally, Zero, Hercules, Philoctetes, Megara, Pegasus, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Mama Odie, Charlotte La Buff, The Bowser Family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's goons, Hades, Pain and Panic, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Gaston, LeFou, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Hook's Pirate Crew, Dr. Facilier, Ruber, the Griffin, Ruber's Weapon Minions, Redclaw, Screech and Thud, various Sharpteeth the Horned King, Creeper, the Gwythaints, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Anastasia and Drazella, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Queen Grimhilde, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Dash-9, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, and Oogie Boogie will be Guest Stars in this TV Show. The Bowser Family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's goons, Hades, Pain and Panic, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Gaston, LeFou, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Hook's Pirate Crew, Dr. Facilier, Ruber, the Griffin, Ruber's Weapon Minions, Redclaw, Screech and Thud, various Sharpteeth the Horned King, Creeper, the Gwythaints, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Anastasia and Drazella, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Queen Grimhilde, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Dash-9, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, and Oogie Boogie will be working for Regina and Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin) in the first Season. Henry will describe the residence of Storybrooke as the characters of the Enchanted forest so Henry explains to the Disney Snow White that Mary Margrett is the Snow White from the Enchanted forest, and that Dr. Hopper is a different Jiminy Cricket from that same world, so it wouldn't be that confusing or misunderstanding to them. There will be bits from The Many adventures of Winnie the Pooh, the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a Day for Eeyore, Pooh's Grand Adventure: the Search for Christopher Robin, the Tigger Movie, Seasons of Giving, a Very Merry Pooh Year, Piglet's Big Movie, Springtime with Roo, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Winnie the Pooh (2011 film), Peter Pan (1953), Return to Neverland, Tinker Bell (2008), the Lost Treasure, the Great Fairy Rescue, the Pixie Hollow Games, Pixie Previews (Bee's Eye, Fairy Cherry Tree, Magic Tricks, No Croakin' Around, Beetle Jam, Say Cheese, No Place Like Gnome, Rainbow's End, Volleybug, Hide and Tink, Fawn and Games, Banner Day, Eye on the Fly, History of the Games, How I Train - Silvermist, How I Train - Vidia, How I Train - Fawn, Just one of the Girls, Rosetta's Garden Lessen #1, Sil's Symphony, Dust Up, Just Derserts, If the Hue fits, Scents and Sensibillity, Scrubbed The Wrong Way, Tink Gets Bugged, and Shooting Stars), Pokémon TV Show and Films, Dragon Tales, The Lion King, Pinocchio (1940), Alice in Wonderland (1951) Fun and Fancy Free (1947), Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book 2, The Emperor's New Groove (2000), Kronk's New Groove, The Lion King (1994), Simba's Pride, Timon and Pumbaa, the Lion King 11/2, The Lion Guard, The Land Before Time film and TV series, Thomas and Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Season 1-Season 5 only), Equestria Girls Films and Shorts, Disney Princess: Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Cinderella: Cinderella (1950), Dreams Come True, A Twist in Time, Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Little Mermaid (1989), TV series, Return to the Sea, Ariel's Beginning, Beauty and the Beast (1991), the Enchanted Christmas, Belle's Magical World, Aladdin (1992), the Return of Jafar, TV Series, the King of Theives, The Princess and the Frog, Quest For Camelot, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Rock A Doodle, the Black Cauldron, Scooby Doo, Hercules, the Kingdom Hearts games, Kinect Disneyland Adventures, and Disney's House of Mouse This is just a suggestion for Shadow101815, Brerdaniel, Stuingtion, Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey and other creators and viewers like you. Category:Blog posts Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Team Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Chronicles Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series Category:Suggestions